


Gwyneth y el Doctor

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Family, Funny, M/M, Other, Parents & Children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡¿Vas a viajar con el Doctor?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwyneth y el Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡¿Vas a viajar con el Doctor?! ¿Es que no has aprendido nada del pasado? ¿Desde cuándo ha salido algo bueno de eso?

La chica dejó de meter ropa en su maleta vintage y se encaró a su padre mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos claros.

—Voy a hacerlo, papá. No puedo decir que no a una aventura. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Soy como tú! Tú mismo lo has dicho siempre.

—No, Gwyneth, no eres como yo —dijo Jack con tristeza y con un punto de miedo fácilmente reconocible.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sacudió su brillante pelo negro.

—Ya… No soy inmortal como tú y como Taddy… —dijo, acariciando la solapa del abrigo de su padre. Luego sonrió deslumbrantemente, con un entusiasmo arrollador—. ¡Pero eso es mejor aun! Eso quiere decir que no voy a tener infinitas aventuras. ¡Así que debo aprovechar esta y cada una que se me presente!

Se giró y siguió embutiendo ropa en su maleta.

—Dios mío… —dijo Jack con horror—. Sí que eres como yo… Ianto me va a matar…


End file.
